Warmer with You
by partitions
Summary: After being kidnapped and left to freeze to death, Shinichi's in the hospital and Heiji's there to warm him up.


**Warmer with You**

 **A/N:** set after BO is beat down. Shinichi's closest friends knows about Conan, Ran is going out with Sera, Heiji broke up with Kazuha, and Shinichi is alone with some pining feelings for Heiji, and every time they solve cases together Shinichi always want to tell him how he feels but HE NEEDS IT TO BE PERFECT, and he doesn't know how Heiji feels. So. Pining.

* * *

Shinichi woke up to white ceilings. The feeling of cold is gone, and he's breathing in sterilized air, and he's warm. He contemplates his surroundings, and he's pretty sure he's in a hospital seeing his arm hooked to an IV. His stomach to toe is covered in blankets, and he winced because there are double blankets. Next to him is a table with flowers with a card signed _Get well soon! –Ran and Masumi._ Shinichi looks around. Looks like no one's here…

Until he turns to his left side and was met by dark blue eyes and dark skin. The person is lying next to him. Underneath the blankets. And the person is Heiji.

Shinichi blinks, and Heiji's eyes widened. "You're awake!" Heiji exclaimed.

"Hi?" Shinichi replies, and raises his eyebrows, trying to look as casual as possible without looking like he's screaming internally. The person he's head over heels in love with is underneath the blankets with him. Like, literally. He feels like he's in the movies, when you're underneath the blanket with someone else, and you face each other with a gawked face, because, well, you did _it._

Heiji opened his mouth for a moment, and then grinned, his eyebrows waggled. "Ya don't remember, do ya? And we shared a really good night together..."

O-kay. This is going a bit disastrous. Shinichi feels his face going redder by the second. If they _really_ did it—

"Nah, I'm just screwing with ya. We won't do anything without your consent. But ya really don't remember?"

 _What do you mean by 'won't'?_ is what Shinichi wanted to say, but he held back his tongue and shook his head. "No. What happened?"

Heiji sighs. "You were kidnapped, Kudo. The bastard tailed you and struck you in the head and brought you to his house. He put you in a…" Heiji grounded his teeth, his nostrils flaring as he swore, "…freezer. Left you to death."

Shinichi's mind went numb. He's starting to remember things: walking down the street, combing back from the station. It was night, and Tokyo's weather right now isn't exactly the hottest. He's clutching his jacket to his body… he heard someone coming down from behind, and when he turned pain exploded in his head.

 _"…for...sister…in…jail…shouldn't…be…there…"_ was what he remembered what a figure was saying. And then a slam, and he felt coldness creeping up, from his toes and slowly to his whole body. He didn't want to die alone, he remembered. He didn't want to die alone… he kept calling someone's name…

Unconsciously, he shifted closer to Heiji. Heiji lets him.

"Neechan was worried ya didn't come to the café y'all were supposed to be meeting at, so she called the police." Heiji continued his story. Shinichi makes a mental note to thank Ran when he sees her. He likes to complain about how Ran is always worried about him, but the truth is he likes being taken care of while he also doesn't want her to worry much about him.

"Who did this?" Shinichi asked, wanting to clutch his hands at something.

"Some Kurosaki or something. His sister is currently in jail for murder, and you solved the case two or three years ago." Seeing Shinichi's guilty face, Heiji added, "Don't worry about it. They're currently interrogating him." _Also, I'm banned from seeing him because I punched him in the face when I first came to the police station,_ he mentally added.

"It's just that…" Shinichi sighed, and closed his eyes like he wanted to rest. "I was arrogant back then, and yeah, I know I'm still arrogant now, okay? But I was really eager to show my abilities, to tell the world that _I may be in high school but I'm a skilled detective._ And when I told my deduction I didn't think about the culprit's feelings. I just wanted to show my skills."

"That doesn't mean he can just hit ya in the head and put ya in a damn freezer!" Heiji suddenly lifted his head, propping his body with his elbow. He huffed. "If we were two hours late, ya won't be here now, Kudo. I'd be preparing a eulogy right now, and…"

Heiji's voice faded and he lets himself fall back to the pillow again. Shinichi didn't reply or do anything. He just shifted closer, now knowingly. Heiji turns his head.

"I can't do all the detective work in Japan without you, y'know," Heiji murmurs. His words aren't forced or anything, in fact it seemed like it just rolled out from his tongue. Heiji's usually the one who's always pumped for a 'Detective Showdown' but he's always honest, always telling the truth as blunt as it is, always hot-blooded…

Now, Shinichi can't help but notice the situation he's in again: covered in the same blanket as Heiji.

"Why're you lying down next to me?" Shinichi's words were a bit sluggish, perhaps because of the medicine. Heiji looks damn perfect next to him like this, his hair sticking to his forehead. This is what Shinichi always imagined, waking up next to him every morning…

"Ya got mild hypothermia, hence the blankets. Also… the doctor said that… direct contact for prolonged time would heat ya up." Heiji blushed, and he took time to say that second sentence. Shinichi in his clear mind would probably associate that with lying but Heiji's really warm right now, and he didn't want to change that as his insides still feel cold.

Shinichi sighed. They're really close right now. Shinichi can just move his head forward two centimeters and their nose would be touching, and Heiji's really warm next to him. Even his breath feels really good touching Shinichi's cheek. "I really like you like this," he said _. It's now or never._ He almost died today, and there's no way he's going to nearly die again without saying this.

"Kudo…"

"No, no, I really, really like you. Always do. I've always liked you, and—"

"Sssh... it's the drugs talking."

"I'm serious!" Shinichi almost yelled but he stopped because the feeling of cough creeping in. Heiji sat up almost immediately, his hand reaching for a glass of water on the tableside next to him, but Shinichi clutched his arm. "I really like you, Heiji. I've always liked you, and I'm always OK with you coming to my house without even a call or a text because I always want you to be with me," Shinichi blurted, and there's no coming back now.

Shinichi may have said too much, because Heiji's face is unreadable right now. Shinichi felt dumb now. Of course Heiji doesn't feel the same way. Heiji probably still can't move on from Kazuha, after all, they broke up just months ago. _Damnit, Shinichi! You should've waited for the perfect moment._ Shinichi curses himself.

"Ya really do?" Heiji whispers. Shinichi's eyes are fixed to Heiji's glazed ones.

"Yes."

Heiji suddenly sits up and straddles Shinichi. He's got a really wide grin plastered on his face. Shinichi's face is becoming redder by the minute, and he's really glad he's not hooked up to a heart monitor right now because surely doctors and nurses would come in because his heart rate is way above the average. "Damn, waited for years for that, Kudo," Heiji breathes out and his head dropped down, and their forehead is touching, then the nose, and only a little until the mouth—

The door opened, and Heiji immediately lifts his head back up again. But he's not fast enough to get off his straddling position, and now, Ran and Masumi is staring at them, both wide eyed and mouth opened.

The four stared at each other in silence. Finally, Masumi pulled Ran backwards and murmured, "Please use protection," and closed the door.

Heiji lets out a breath he didn't realize he detained and looks down. Shinichi is so embarrassed right now. He's not sure he wants to see Ran and Masumi ever, ever again. He's just glad they weren't all the way doing it, or he might have to set himself on fire.

"Well, now they're gone." Heiji smirked and lowered his head again. "Also, I lied about what the doctor said, I just wanted to cuddle. But now I'm going to _really_ warm ya."

If Takagi and Inspector Megure wanted to question Shinichi that day, Ran and Masumi blocks them on the door with some reason like 'Shinichi is probably resting right now!' to cover the sounds of the creaking bed inside.


End file.
